


Save All Your Kisses For Me

by satanic_panic



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You've been desperate to kiss Mando, and he's been desperate to kiss you - but his helmet and the vow he made stand in the way.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Save All Your Kisses For Me

You didn't mind smothering Mando's helmet in kisses, you didn't mind that when it got cold the metal would be marked in marks from your lips; and he didn't mind, either, in fact, he often smiled beneath the helmet when you kissed it. But both of you had to admit that it would have been nice to feel one another's lips, it would have been nice to kiss properly for the first time; Mando wasn't about to give up his vow, though, he wasn't about to let you see his face, which you respected, and after much deliberation and conversation, you came up with an idea.

"Are you sure this isn't too tight?" Mando asked, securing the tea-towel around your eyes, expertly tying the knot.

You nodded, smiling a little. "I'm sure, it's not gonna slip off, is it?"

"No," Mando answered, double knotting it just to make sure. "You promise you can't see?"

You looked around, but all you could see was black, absolute nothingness. "I promise... I'll close my eyes, too, just to make sure."

Mando let out a soft hum, turning you around before he bit his lip, swallowing thickly as he took his helmet off, setting it aside. "It's off..."

You smiled, squeezing your eyes tightly shut beneath the blindfold, the last thing you wanted was for him to be uncomfortable around you and break the trust the two of you bad built together. "I know I can't see you, but... you're the most handsome person I've ever met, Mando."

He smiled, licking his lips and gently cupping your cheeks as you stepped forward, your hand landing on the breast plate of his armour. He leaned down a little, just enough to press his forehead against yours, his eyes falling shut. "(y/n), can I kiss you?"

"Yes," you whispered, pleasantly surprised by the urgency behind Mando's lips as he kissed you, making you smile against him as you brought your hands to his shoulders, letting him deepen the kiss for a moment before he pulled away from you. "Mando?"

"Yeah?" His voice was slightly hoarse as he cleared his throat and let his hands drift down to your sides.

"Kiss me like that again, please."

"Only if you save all your kisses for me."


End file.
